Gone
by lacey24
Summary: 2 years since the Golden Trio graduated from Hogwarts. Things have changed; Harry's at auror training, Ron's at the ministry, and Hermione is....gone. AN I screwed up the chapter thing and the sections. Please bear with me, one of my first fics.


_**Gone**_

Ron was sitting in his office at the Ministry of Magic, thinking about everything that had happened and where the people he cared about now were. Harry was off to school to be an auror. He wrote letters frequently, but it wasn't the same. Hermione was somewhere, nobody really knew where. She never really told them. Their final year at Hogwarts had been very hard for her. Both of her parents had been killed and she almost was too. She didn't even look like the same Hermione after it happened. She had scars all over her body from when they destoryed her house. She became much more secretive after it all too.

It had been a little over 1 year since they graduated. That was the last time the Golden Trio was really together. They had all seen each other, but they hadn't really spent that much time with eachother. They would see each other here and there, but that was it.

"Hey Ron, are you done with that paperwork yet? We should probably start heading home before your mother has a heart attack." Arthur Weasley laughed as he looked at his son. Papers were stacked up everywhere.

"Ya, I've been done for a while. I've just been thinking about things." He quickly shuffled the papers around his desk to make it look like he finished his work, or at least accomplished something.

"So what's been on your mind that you couldn't get any of your work done?" Arthur smiled.

"I've been thinking about Harry and Hermione. I just miss them Dad. We used to be together all the time. Now the closest we've been in the past year is in letters and pictures." He frowned and picked up a picture of the three of them at graduation.

"We all know that Harry is fine. He's becoming an auror Ron, its not an easy task...even for the boy-who-lived."

"Ya, but what about Hermione? Nobody's heard from her in over a year. I don't have a clue where she is or what she's even doing with her life. I'm worried about her that's all. She wasn't herself when I last saw her."

"I'm sure she's just fine. You know Hermione, she's probably somewhere trying to get her life together."

"But her life _was_ together here."

"Ron, she lost both of her parents here, and she almost died herself. I know you miss her, we all do. But she's fine, and I bet you that she wouldn't want you moping around worrying about her."

"I guess you're right. Let's go home."

Harry was sitting in his room after a long day's work. They had him working a very peculiar case that was leading him right back to London. Some very known Death Eaters had not been seen in quite a while. Draco Malfoy and several of his followers stopped turning up about 8 months ago. The aurors they had working undercover to try and find them came back in very bad shape. Harry volunteered for the case do to him and Draco's school relationship. He hated Draco with everything in him, and would give anything to find out what he was up to. The last place that they had been seen was in London. Harry was going to use this to his advantage.

"Well, while I'm searching for him, I might as well visit an old friend." He thought about it and smiled.

The next day, Ron got up and was getting ready for work as usual until he heard someone outside. He got up and stepped over to the door. What he saw, he couldn't believe.

"Harry?!"

"Hey Ron. How've you been?" He looked at his friend and smiled. So much had changed since he had been gone. They were both much more different.

"I-I'm good. I can't believe you're...When? How?" He was speechless at the sight of his best friend.

"Actually, I'm here because I'm working on a very important case that I thought you might want to help me out with, so I figured I'd stop by."

"Oh, so that's the only reason why you're here!" He laughed and dragged Harry inside. "I'd say stay and have a cup of butterbeer, but I have to get to work."

"No you don't. I already told them that you weren't going to work today." Arthur came down the stairs to greet Harry. "Hey there Harry, its good to see you. Harry sent me an owl last night and I figured it would be better to surprise you." He smiled at the two. "Well, I'm off to work. I'll see you boys later. And do try to stay out of trouble!" He yelled as he apparated.

"So, what's this case that you want me to help you with?" He nodded at Harry.

"Well, its not that I need your help." He joked. "I just thought you'd find it interesting."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Its Draco Malfoy. Him and a bunch of his cronies haven't been seen in quite a while. Actaully, its been almost a year. They were last spotted in London by a couple of aurors. They couldn't get anyone else to volunteer for the case, so I figured I would."

"Well, that is weird. I saw him once when I was in Diagon Alley, about a month after we graduated. Actaully, it was the last time-" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"The last time what?"

"The last time I saw Hermione. That was when I ran into her, she didn't look herself at all." The two boys saddened at the thought of their best friend.

"Why? What was wrong with her?"

"Well, I can't say for sure. But she just wasn't herself. She looked like she was in a rush. When she saw me, she practically ran over to me. Then she hugged me and we talked for about 2 minutes, she told me she had to go, and then she left."

"You're right, that's not like her. I haven't seen her in so long. I haven't even gotten a letter or anything, have you?"

"Ya, I got one a few months ago. It was a couple months after I saw her actually. I have the letter upstairs hold on. _Accio letter." _He yelled and the letter came flying down the stairs. "Here." He handed the letter over to Harry who read it out loud.

_Dear Ron, October 24th_

_I know that our last meeting was cut short, very short. You probably are worried sick and want to know what was wrong with me that day. I was just having a bad day; I didn't get much sleep the night before. When I saw you, I was on my way to meet someone else and was running very late. I'm writing this to let you know that I'm doing okay. I met with that person and we worked out a trade. I don't really know when you'll receive my next letter, or even when ill be writing one. If you talk to Harry, let him know that I'm okay. I miss you both soO much. You will see me again one day, I promise._

_Love always & forever, _

_Hermione_

"That's weird. And she never wrote back?"

"Nope, not a word. I tried to send a reply but the owl left the second it saw that I read the letter."

"Well, I'm sure that she's okay. After all, she is the cleverest witch at Hogwarts. She can take care of herself."

"Ya, I guess."

"Hey, if she needed us, we'd know."

Things in Diagon Alley never really changed. There were still people bustling about, crowding the streets. Harry and Ron took their seats at the Three Broomsticks and began talking about what had been going on with their lives in the past year. None of Ron's stories were as interesting as Harry's. Soon, they saw an old familiar face. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Merlin's Beard! Is that Hagrid?" Harry looked over at Ron.

"Who else would it be?" Ron looked over at Hagrid and smiled. He did look different, his hair wasn't as shaggy and it was much shorter. "Hey Hagrid!" He turned around and when he saw Harry and Ron, he walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Hiya Harry, Ron. It's good te see you two. Well, Ron I've seen bu- Harry, its been quite a while."

"Ya, it's been too long." He smiled.

"So, wha- brings ye hear Harry?"

"I'm working on a case actually. I'm trying to find out what Malfoy and his gang are up to."

"Oh, an- I thought tha- ye were hear te see me." He sniffled and then laughed. "I'm only jokin' wit ye. Its good te see yer both again. Remines me of the ole days."

"Ya, except that there's something missing." Harry looked down at his mug and swished it around.

"More like someone." Ron said plainly.

"Ya, it would be good ter see her again. Been too long it has. I'm sure well see her soon enuf." He looked out the window and then at Harry and Ron. "Well, it's been nice sittin with ye, but I haff sumthin I got te do. Sen me an owl n well get togethr sumtime before ye go Harry." He ruffled their hair and then left.

"Its good to see so many familiar faces." Harry looked around at everything that he'd missed so much. "I can't believe I ever even left."

"Ya, neither can anybody else." He laughed. "Everybody thought that the first thing you'd do after graduation would be to go after Voldemort."

"Ya, I thought it was too. But he hasn't been seen in a while, and besides, I wanna go against him with full force. I wanna be prepared." He looked over at his friend and smiled. "It'll come soon enough." He looked across the room and saw one of Malfoy's old friends. It was Jake Bishop, he was the only one of Malfoy's friends that was halfway decent. He was a slytherin, but lacked several qualities, that Draco must have picked up. He nodded at him. "I'm gonna follow him, you stay here and see if you can hear anything." Ron nodded and Harry followed the man into the area where the bathrooms were, listening intently as he did so.

"I can't keep doing this, this isn't right." Harry looked around but he wasn't talking to anyone but himself. "She's a very nice girl, always helped anyone if they needed it. Shouldn't be doing this, nope. I'll let her go. I'll help her escape, that's it, ill help her escape." He looked around furiously and then suddenly, he grabbed his arm in pain, and apparated away. Harry walked over to Ron and they left. Harry told him everything he had just witnessed.

"So he was talking to himself about letting a girl go? Someone that was very nice, that really narrows it down." Ron looked at his friend puzzled.

"What the hell would Draco Malfoy want with some girl anyway?"

The room was cold and dark. Everything in her mind was blank. There was blood all over her clothes, and she was crying harder than she had cried in a long time. She knew that she had to be quiet before someone heard her, but she didn't even care. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she stopped in mid-cry. The door creaked open, and Hermione flinched, expecting the worst. But it was not who she expected behind the door.

"Jake?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Hermione, come quick."

"Jake what-"

"I don't have time to explain. What he's doing to you isn't right. I'm going to let you go. I saw your friends today, I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you, and they can help you much more than I can." She looked up at Jake, not knowing what to do or say.

"Jake, I appreciate it, but I knew what was going to happen to me the minute I made that deal with Malfoy."

"But-"

"Look, get out of here before someone sees you. Hurry!" She gently pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. "This is for the best." She stated as a single tear came down her cheek.

"And what in the bloody hell are you blubbering about?" She looked up and saw the person that had been keeping her captive, and beating her for the past year; Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron were back at the Burrow, when an owl came in for Harry. He took the letter off of its leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is very urgent that I speak with you. I will be talking to you via the Floo Network momentarily._

_-Kingsley_

No sooner that Harry and Ron finished reading the letter, the head of Kingsley Shaclklebolt appeared in the fireplace.

"Alright, first things first. Draco Malfoy was seen with a girl not too long ago. She looked like she was in trouble. Her clothes were ripped and bloody. Some of the blood was fresh, some of it was old. They were heading toward the Hogs Head, and I believe you know where that is. Go there as quickly as you can. And might I suggest bringing your Invisibility Cloak. If he is keeping her _prisoner_, we don't want him to know that were on to him. And I don't want you to make any moves towards getting this girl, seeing as we might be wrong. I have to go now, and I suggest that you go now as well." And with that said, he was gone. Harry had his Invisibility Cloak and was gone within 5 minutes.

Harry saw Draco sitting at a table with the girl that Kingsley had mentioned. There was hardly anyone in the pub, which would have made things much easier for him to go unnoticed. Harry got as close as he could, but he couldn't see her face. He sat nearby and listened intently.

"You made this choice on your own and you know it you filthy mudblood!" He spat at her.

"I know I did, and I never complained about any of it did I? No matter how much you beat me, no matter how many times you...you raped me, I never said one dam word!" There was something familiar about this girl, but Harry just couldn't seem to figure it out.

"No, no you never did. At least not to me anyway. And I swear that if I _do_ hear you complaining about anything, and I mean _anything_, then I will kill them both. And seeing as you were so much more fond of the scar head, I'll kill him first." She glared at him and Harry could tell that her fists were clenched. Harry knew that by scar head, he meant him. But what did all this mean? Who was this girl?

"I knew dam well what you would be doing to me when we made that deal. But that's what you do for your friends. Not that you'd know anything about friendship! Your family didn't even give two shits about you!" Malfoy reached over the table and grabbed her by the throat.

"If you _ever_ say _anything_ about my family again, I will kill Potter and Weasley just to watch _you_ suffer!" He let go of her neck and she grasped for air. "Just remember Granger, you owe me." He stood up and grabbed her, then they apparated. Harry just sat there dumbfounded. Could it be true that his best friend was under that cloak...that she was in so much danger? He quickly went back to the Burrow. Him and Ron had a lot of work to do.

Before Ron even had time to ask, Harry was already asking him for information.

"Ron, I don't have time to explain it now. What we need to do is go over to Hermione's old place. I'll explain everything on the way, and then, the Order of the Phoenix will take flight once more."

With that said, they both apparated to Hermione's old apartment. From the outside, it looked quite nice. There were flowers outside, and children were playing down the street. But inside of Hermione's house, it was completely different. The paint was peeling off the walls, and there were dust and cobwebs everywhere. He looked on the mantle, and saw Hermione's wand just sitting there collecting dust.

"It doesn't look like anybody's been here in a very long time." Ron plainly stated as he looked around at the old photographs. The people, who happened to be mainly Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all jumping around, finally happy to see people around.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If that girl that Draco had was Hermione, then we need to find her and fast." Harry walked around and took a few things that he would show the Order when they met in an hour.

"What in the hell would Hermione be doing with Malfoy? What deal could she have possibly made?" Ron asked as he looked down at a picture at the Graduation Ball.

"Whatever it was, it had something to do with us. He kept threatening her with our lives if she did anything. We need to get to that meeting and fast. Hermione was in pretty bad shape, I heard the things he did to her Ron, and I can't let it happen anymore." He picked up a picture that was taken at Platform 9¾ when they got back from their final trip on the Hogwarts Express.

Back at the meeting, everyone was bustling about. Everyone was there. The Weasley's, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, Moody, Tonks, & Kingsley. Kingsley looked over at Harry and Ron and asked the question he had been dreading.

"Well, I think that we'd all like to know, who is the girl that Malfoy has taken hostage?"

"Well, we don't think that she's a hostage. More like part of a deal, a deal that keeps her best friends safe." Harry looked up at him with a look of pity and sorrow.

"Well, who is it then?" Moody asked.

"It-it's-"

"Oh spit it out boy!" Snape yelled.

"Hermione." Nobody knew what to say. They all just stared at Harry, waiting for the proof that this could be possible.

"How, how can this be?" Molly asked.

"Well, from what I heard, Hermione and Malfoy made a sort of bargain. I don't know exactly what it is, but when Hermione insulted him, he threatened to kill Ron and me. He said that he would kill us in front of her, just to get under her skin. She must've agreed to stay with him, as long as...as long as we were well, safe. And from what she said, she's been taking it bad. He's been beating, and r-raping her." Harry looked around at everyone's faces. They were all speechless.

"How could this happen?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, the last time I saw her, she was in a rush. Come to think of it, she saw Malfoy and then said she had to go, and that we'd see her soon. When she sent me this letter," Ron handed the letter to Dumbledore. "The owl never waited for a reply, just until I was done reading it." Dumbledore read the letter out loud. Everyone just kept getting more shocked with each clue.

"And we found her wand at her apartment. Everything there was covered with dust and cobwebs. Nobody's been there in a long time, and when they were, they must've been running from someone because there was stuff everywhere."

The Order decided that they should act immediately. Hermione was very close to all of them. They all knew that she would do anything for her friends, but this was something much different.

Jake was back at the house when Malfoy came back with Hermione in tow. Jake walked up to Malfoy and looked like he was about to attack him.

"Why can't you just let her go Draco? What your doing isnt right!" Hermione looked from him, to Draco. All three of them knew that he was going to pay for what he just said.

"I can't let her go because that would be breaking my word Jake. Just like you're breaking you're word now."

"What?!"

"You told me that you would be forever on my side!"

"This isnt right!" And before Draco could send the smallest hex at him, he was gone.

Back at the Burrow, everyone was awaiting their next move, when suddenly somebody popped up in the Weasley's living room. Mrs. Weasley screamed

"Who in the bloody hell are-"

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Harry yelled as he came running across the room with Ron right behind him.

"Look, I came here to give you information on where you can find your friend."

"Hermione?" Ron looked at him.

"Yes, Hermione. I tried to help her escape before Draco got home this morning, but she wouldn't have it. She said that this was her choice and it was all for the best. I would offer to help you, but i dont think it would be a good idea if i went back there."

"And why is that?" Lupin looked at him questioningly.

"Because i told Draco that what he was doing was wrong and that he should jsut let her go. I'm lucky he hasnt killed me already. You can find them in what looks like an old abandoned house right outside Hogmede. But its really very nice inside. Theres no way that you'll ever get into that house, but there is a way to get her out." He smiled. "Her window is on the 3rd floor. It'll most likely be the one where no light is lit. But in case of any...change, its the 2nd one on the right. The best time to go is in the early morning, around 6:30. Thats when Draco usually leaves for a short period of time. The only trouble is, he's always back by 6:45. I'll try and stall, and give you an extra 15 minutes, but you shouldnt need it. Do it tomarrow, and don't worry, I'll be there."

**Chapter 2**

That night, nobody got much sleep. Harry was overcome with guilt. From what he knew, his best friend was in a living hell because of him, and he was going to set it right no matter what it took. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Ron opened the door.

"It's time mate." He smiled slightly at Harry, knowing how he felt. Even though Harry was probably the main reason behind Hermione & Malfoy's "deal", he was a part of it too.

"Let's go get our best friend back." Harry then got up and walked past Ron, out the door. The members of the Order were all sitting in the living room, waiting to leave.

"I know that we are all eager to proceed this plan to get Hermione out, but we need to be calm and patient." Dumbledore glanced over at Harry and Ron who looked like they were ready to jump out of their seats. "Harry and Ron will fly to the house and wait in the woods for the signal, which will be set by Minerva. She will be sitting near the front stoop as a cat, and will hiss in your direction once Draco has left." He nodded at her. "Then Harry, you will proceed to the window of Hermione's room and light your wand to wake her up if she is not already. I know that it will be hard for you not to go inside and wait for Malfoy to return, but you must get Hermione and get out of there as quickly as possible. Ron, you will be close by, making sure that they get out safely without being seen. Remus will be following Malfoy at a safe distance, making sure that he does not come back early, in case Jake fails us. The rest of us will be waiting here patiently for your return." He looked at Harry and Ron and smiled. "Good luck." He winked and the boys took off to get their friend.

The sky was still pitch black, and the air was cool. Harry and Ron flew at top speed toward the abandoned house. Lupin was somewhat above them, keeping an eye out for Malfoy. As the house came into veiw, their hearts began to race. They pulled their brooms into the side of the house, in the woods where they would wait. Harry looked at his watch; 6:25. Only 5 minutes left, and those 5 minutes, seemed like hours. After what seemed like forever, the light flickered on in the room that was supposedly Hermione's. The shadow of Draco Malfoy could be seen standing in the doorway. Lupin, sensing what was going on, flew down toward Harry and Ron, holding them back. They sat there, listening intently. A loud smack could be heard, follwed by a quiet whine. Lupin was fighting to keep Harry and Ron behind him.

"I'm off to work now, just thought I'd, say..._goodbye _before I left." He lowered his head toward Hermione, and out of sight. The sound of lips touching, then coming apart echoed through their minds. Then, all they saw was Malfoy move back a few feet, as if he was pushed by her. "Well, i guess I'll save the best for when i get back." He looked at her and then shut the door behind him. Shortly after, the sound of a door shutting was heard, follwed by the hiss of a cat. Malfoy could be seen walking down the street, Lupin flew up and followed him from several hundred feet above.

"Good luck Harry." Ron smiled at Harry, and then he took off.

It was much too dark to see much, but then the light from Harry's wand was seen. Hermione sat straight up, looking out the window as she did so. When she saw the figure of her best friend hovering in the window, she thought that she'd gone mad.

"Merlin's beard, I've fianlly lost it." She sat herself down on the bed, and Harry flew in. 

"The only thing you've lost, I'm here to give back." He smiled and got off his broom.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, it's me." He walked over to the friend he'd been waiting to see for so long and she placed her hand on his face.

"Oh my god its really you!" She jumped into his arms. She now knew that everything she sacrificed hadn't been for nothing. He was okay. "What the hell are you doing here? I think you're the one that's gone mad."

"Me and Ron are here to get you, he's outside keeping a lookout and Lupins following Malfoy."

"But he'll be back in 10 minutes!"

"Well, in case he comes back and were not out of here, Jake is going to stall for us."

"Harry, I can't-"

"Yes you can! For the last year, I had no idea where my best friend was. Me and Ron were worried sick about you. We didn't have the slightest clue where you were. Lupin and everybody else kept on saying that you were probably just trying to get your life back together, but we knew better."

"How'd you find me here?"

"I was working on a case. It had been said that Malfoy hadnt been seen, or caused any trouble in a while and they wanted me to find out why. And I saw Jake in the bar, and we discovered that Malfoy was keeping someone hostage. Then I saw you two at the Hogs Head."

"But how-"

"My Dad's old invisibility cloak. Then me and Ron called a meeting with the Order and here we are."

"Harry, if I leave here now, things will be much too dangerous."

"Like we've never dealt with danger before?" He laughed.

"Im not joking Harry." Harry stopped smiling when he saw the look of pain and saddness in his friends eyes. There was no joy in her eyes anymore. "Only Malfoy knows where Voldemort is. I knew that he was going to kill you before you even had the chance to fight back. I overheard their plan the night they killed my parents. So i made a deal with him. I told him that he could take me, do whatever he wanted to me, kill me, torute me, I didn't care. Nothing mattered as long as you were safe. After a little bit of persuading, he agreed. And he told me that if I made any contact with either of you, except for the letter he made me send, then he'd kill you and Ron. If I tried to escape, do anything except for what he told me too, you both would be dead. If he comes back here and I'm gone, then you and Ron will-"

"Hermione, nothing's gonna happen to us-"

"It will! Its not that easy Harry, he knows everything about you! He knows where you are at all times! The minute he took your blood, he had that power. He'll know Harry, and then you'll both be gone. Everything that I worked so hard to protect, everything I sacrificed for you will have been for nothing."

"But Hermione, we can't just leave you here!"

"You can and you will. You're not going to do this Harry."

"I can't live the rest of my life knowing the pain you're going through and the sacrifices you've made because of me!"

"At least you'll be able to live. I knew what I was getting myself into the minute I agreed to this. You need to fight and defeat Voldemort, not me. You have to understand where I'm coming from Harry, and I know that you can. Wouldn't you do anything for me and Ron?"

"Of course I would, you know that."

"I know I do. If you were in my position, you'd do the same thing and we both know it. You're going to go out that window and never look back Harry Potter."

"Hermione-"

"Take this." She pulled out what looked like a map and a letter out from underneath her matress.. "I always knew that one day you would figure all this out; the _trade_ I talked about in the note, telling Ron that you'll see me again someday, that I had a meeting to get to. And I knew that when you did, you'd be here to get me and you'd leave with this instead of me." She handed it to him. "The day that you defeat Voldemort is the day you'll see me again." She reached up and kissed him. He hugged her as hard as he could and then looked into her honey brown eyes, the eyes that he'd always loved so much.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something. Ever since the first day I met you, I-" Harry looked down at his watch which was beeping furiously. it was 6:45.

"Save it. Tell me when you see me." She smiled. "Go, and dont forget to bring those up at the next Order meeting. Give everyone my love." He mounted his broom and Hermione practically pushed him out of her window. She looked out, tears streaming down her face.

Ron saw him coming and the two flew away. When he noticed Hermione wasnt there, he yelled. "Wait! Harry! Where the hell is Herm-"

"I'll explain everything later, lets get the hell out of here." He flew away, tears streaming down his face. Below them, Jake looked up, and seeing them flying away, he turned and left, knowing that his distraction wasn't needed. Lupin follwed suit, along with McGonagall, and they all flew back to 12 Grimuald Place.

"What do you mean you left her there?!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the two boys furiously.

"We-"

"You were lucky you got this chance at all and-"

"Would you** SHUTUP**?!" Everyone was surprised to hear Harry talk this way to her. "Look, I'm sorry, but if you'll all just shut up and listen then you'll understand."

"There's still no reason-"

"**Do you really think that I would just leave the _only_ person I've ever loved in the same house with DRACO MALFOY unless there was a reason?!**" Everyone was shocked to hear Harry talk about Hermione that way. True, they had expected that they both had feelings for eachother, but now they knew for sure.

"Please Harry, tell us what happened." Dumbledore looked at him and smiled.

So Harry told them everything that happened. He told them what Hermione had said, leaving out the part where they kissed, and Harry tried to tell her that he loved her. Then he told them about the map and letter. He pulled them out of his jacket and put them on the table.

"If you wouldn't mind Harry." Dumbledore pointed at the letter, signaling Harry to read it.

_To my family...._

_I know that if you're reading this letter, then that means you tried to "save me from my living hell". To be quite honest, I don't need to be saved. I knew exactly what I was getting into the minute I made the deal with Malfoy. I knew that he would be abusing me, and torturing me, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that the people I care about most are safe. As of now, Voldemort can track Harry's where-abouts any time he pleases. So taking me wouldn't have been a brilliant idea. He can't get the exact location, but he can get to where he is, Diagon Alley, Hogmede, Hogwarts, places like that. He can't however, know where the Order is meeting, Grimmuald Place has a sort of seal on it. It will say that Harry is somewhere completely different. I am perfectly fine with what is happening to me, after a while, you get used to the cuts and the bruises. Knowing that you're safe makes it perfectly fine. It's not bad as it used to be, and it has only made me stronger. When Voldemort is defeated, Malfoy won't have as much power and I will be able to leave. Things will get better, I promise._

_Love always & forever, _

_Hermione_

_PS Contained inside this letter is a map. I beleive a certain Potions master will know how to read it._

When Harry finished reading the letter, everyone looked over at Snape. He just sneered and looked over at Harry.

"Well, hand me the map then." He took the map from Harry and opened it up. What he saw, he couldn't beleive. "How in Merlin's Beard did she get this?" He examined the map, not knowing what to do or say.

"What is it Severus?" The old headmaster looked over at him, confused at how a very large peice of blank parchment could be so important.

"It's a map of every Death Eater Camp this side of London. It also contains the names of everyone in the Death Eater camps and their exact locations." He tapped the map with his wand and mumbled, "I will use this map to only further destruction." Suddenly lines started appearing on the paper. Dots were moving around with names close by. Harry, Ron, and Lupin looked at eachother and smiled. This was exactly like the Mauderers Map. Only this was of Death Eater Camps, and not Hogwarts. As they looked at the map, mentally taking down the names of those that were on it, one name stood out amoung the rest; Tom Riddle.

**Chapter 3**

The final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort was slowly getting closer. Kinglsey, Moody, Lupin, and Snape were each taking their turns helping Harry master certain jinxes and curses. As much as Harry hated Snape, he knew that out of everyone, Snape could help him the most. By the end of a week, Harry had now mastered every skill imagineable to help him defeat Voldemort. When Harry was finally done learning everything he could possibly need, the Battle was one day away.

"Hey Harry, how're you feeling?" Lupin walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Well, tomarrow I'm going to fight the most powerful wizard known. If I succeed, everyone will be okay, and if I don't, not only will the entire Wizarding World be in danger, but the girl I love more than anything will be gone."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because you're gonna win this war Harry, we all are."

"Ya, I hope so. Hermione and the rest of the Wizarding World is counting on me."

"You really love her." Remus half stated, half questioned.

"Ya, I do. I tried to tell her the night I went to get her. She told me to save it, tell her when I see her." He laughed. "She gave me something else to fight for."

"And what's that?"

"That moment when I first see her, and I tell her that Iv'e loved her ever since the first day I met her." He smiled at the thought.

"Well, now that you've got your priority straight," They laughed, "Let's go win this war."

Everyone knew exactly what they had to do. They were going to draw the Death Eaters out, and then they would attack. They would attack from the sky, and all sides surrounding the camp. Lupin, Tonks and Moody were going to stay with Harry and make sure that he got to Voldemort unharmed. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were going to attack from the ground. Snape was going to get Luscious Malfoy and all of his "friends". Ron was going to get Hermione and then the two of them would meet Harry and everybody else at the battle. They were all in the living room of Grimmuald Place, wishing eachother luck and saying their goodbyes. They all knew that when this battle was over, their was going to be empty chairs when they got back.

"Well mate, its time." Ron looked over at his best friend, worried that it might be the last time they saw eachother.

"Ya, its time we end this war."

"All I have to say is good luck Harry. I know I'm not gonna be there with you in the end like we always thought, but I'll be with you, well sorta." They laughed.

"Dont worry about it. All you need to worry about is getting Hermione out of there." He smiled.

"Come on Harry! It's time." Lupin looked over at the two best friends, knowing the worst and hoping for the best.

"Good Luck, and be careful!" Harry yelled as Ron proceeded to the abandoned house to get Hermione.

Fog was rising off of the road as Ron walked up to the old abandoned house. He waited until he was right in front of the gate, and he stopped. Malfoy could be heard yelling inside. He must've just found out about the battle that was going on. He came flying out the door, and Ron levitated a rock into the doorjam, just in time for it to catch the door. He ran by him and it took all that he had in him not to curse at Malfoy. Once he was out of sight, Ron ran inside and began calling for Hermione.

"Hermione!!! It's me, it's Ron. Come on, we've got to get out of here." He yelled as he flew up the stairs. He ran to the third floor, the second door on the right. "Herrmione lets get-" He opened the door and stopped in mid sentance. "Hermione!" He ran over to her. She was lying on the ground, blood was all over her and the floor.

"Ron?"

"Ya, it's me. I'm here 'Mione. It's all gonna-" He looked down and saw all the damage Malfoy had done, and now wished he had taken that shot at him. "-it's gonna be okay Hermione. We're gonna get you out of here."

"No. I know it-its bad Ron. Go he-help Harry. He needs you n-now."

"He's got plenty of help. The only person who needs me right now is you, and I wouldnt leave you for anything right now."

"Ron-"

"Come on, we're gonna get you out of here." Ron picked up Hermione into his arms and she winced in pain. "I'm sorry but we gotta get out you out of here." With a pop they were back at Grimmuald Place.

"Whose there-" Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and let out a scream. She just stood there.

"Mom, mom, help me, help me get her down." She wanted to help, but she just couldn't move. "Help!!! Somebody!!! Help us!!!!" He yelled, hoping that someone would still be here, and he prayed it wasn't Harry. Two pops could be heard, and Tonks and McGonagall appareted into the kitchen.

"Whose yelling-" They walked into the living room and saw Ron standing there with Herrmione in his arms, blood covering the both of them, and Molly standing there with her hands over her mouth. Minerva and Tonks ran into the room and helped set Hermione down on the floor. "What, what happened?"

"I-I dunno. I went to get her, and...and she was lying there like this. I-I didnt know what else to d-do." Ron was shaking from the shock of seeing his best friend like this. Seeing her blood all over him, and her.

"Molly, Molly!" She went over and shook the poor distraught woman. "Go and get Poppy. Tell her its an emergency, but dont go into detail. I dont want word of this getting around." She just shook her head. "We need to be strong for Hermione right now. Go, quickly." With that said, Molly dissappeared with a pop. McGonagall walked over to her and Tonks and they tried to make her as comfotable as possible.

"It's going to be okay Hemione. You're...you're going to be fine." Ron took Hermione's hand in his, and the tears could be seen streaming down both their faces, leaving small red stains on their cheeks.

They slowly began to move in, attacking from all angles. Dumbledore was fighting fiercely considering his age. Harry, Lupin, and Moody were going unstopped to the tower where Voldemort was. As they walked up the stone steps, they could see the terror and destruction going on below them.

"I hope everyone's okay." Harry looked out the window.

"I'm sure that Ron and Hermione are fine." Lupin patted Harry on the back and smiled. Then they proceeded up the stairs. They were only one flight from the top when spells started flying at them. Lupin's arm was injured badly. Moody was knocked out cold.

"Well, well, well. I've been waiting for the day that we would finally have our final battle."

"Oh, and you think I havent?" The two walked into the room at the top of the stairs. No matter how much Remus wanted to follow Harry and help him, he knew that this was somehting that Harry needed to do on his own. Moody was bleeding from a cut in his forehead, so Lupin apparated him to where Madam Pomfrey was supposed to be. But when he got there, Poppy was no where in sight. He saw Kingsley sitting down and asked him where she was.

"I think she's back at Grimmuald Place. Minerva and Tonks went back there, and then Molly came here and told Poppy that they needed her and that it was an emergency."

"Did she say what happened?"

"No, but she looked really pale, and she was very quiet. That was about an hour ago, and I don't think she's coming back. I just needed to ask her about something, but it wasnt that imprtant so I'm gonna get back to battle. Good luck."

"Ya, you too." He watched Kingsley leave and then went back to Grimmuald Place. When he got there, he couldnt beleive his eyes. Lying on the ground was Hermione, covered in blood. Next to her on the ground was Ron, he was holding her hand and crying. Minerva was trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down. Tonks was just standing there, tears streaming down her face.

"What happ-" Before Lupin could even finish asking, Hermione started to mumble something.

"R-ron?"

"I'm right here Hermione."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I n-never sh-should have l-left. I just wa-wanted you guys to b-be safe."

"We're fine Hermione, just like your gonna be. Y-your gonna be fine."

"N-no I'm n-not. We b-both no th-that. I'm so s-sorry. I n-never meant to h-hurt you o-or Harry."

"Dont worry about us 'Mione. Worry about getting b-better, okay?" At that very second, Harry and Dumbledore came popping into the house.

"Hey guys we-" He stopped in mid-sentance, the smile faded from his face. He looked over and saw Hermione and Ron, both covered in Hermione's blood. He ran over and kneeled down next to her, grabbing her other hand as he did so.

"Hermione, what...what happened?"

"M-malfoy. He f-found out that I g-gave you the m-map."

"Hermione I'm so sorry."

"It-its okay."

"Hermione, you-you're gonna be okay." He saw how bad it was and he started to cry, tears were making way through the dirt and blood covering his face.

"Y-you're gonna be f-fine without me."

"No! Hermione I need you! You can't leave me, I just got you back!"

"I'll n-never leave you Harry, a-any of you. I-im always g-gonna be w-with you. I l-love you-" Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then shut for the last time. Her chest stopped gasping for breath. She was no longer suffering.

"I love you too! Hermione, I love you too! I always have and I always will. You can't leave me! You c-cant l-leave m-me." He cradled her in his arms, Ron still holding her hand, never wanting to let go. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to leave the room, a tear falling down his cheek, he looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only one.

"Let them say goodbye in peace."


End file.
